Scrapbooks, Memories and Untold Stories
by MusicBunny4595
Summary: Draco and Hermione's daughter, Cissa, is getting ready for her marriage to the one and only Albus Potter. However, before they leave the nest, they want to make a book of stories from their parents and themselves. So, for the week before the wedding, they all get together and tell their stories, these stories.
1. Asking for Stories

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in the Malfoy household. The shock to have such an afternoon was not lost on the Malfoy couple, or their youngest two children. Draco and Hermione had been, and their manor of course, swarmed for the past three weeks over 'last minute' wedding preparations for their oldest daughter's impending nuptials. The wedding would be taking place at the manor, and with such an important event, the first of their children getting married, the butcher, the baker and the candlestick maker had all been walking in and out of the house constantly in an attempt to secure a time slot for their daughter, Narcissa, to finalize their appointments.

At the present moment however, the entire house had an eerie calm to it, on that Hermione and Draco were putting to good use. Both of them sat in the den, he was napping on the couch whist she read one of her favorite books over again from her love seat to try and calm her nerves. She hummed a sigh of contentment before making a note to ask Luna which reporter from the Quibbler would be covering the event. At the Malfoy matriarch's, Draco's mother's, insistence, the wedding would be covered not only by the Daily Prophet, but the Quibbler, the London Here and Now, Witch Weekly, Europe Monthly, Weddings of the Year, and so many other random and unnamed magazines that she thought her "little granddarling" needed to be featured in. Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought, but Cissa had eaten up the idea at her grandmere's expression of love.

Speak of the Devil, and the bride-to-be walked into the room and sat next to her mother in the love seat. She had a gentle smile on her face and was looking excited about something. Well, other than the usual wedding excitement. Hermione placed an arm around her daughter and kissed the top of her head before returning to her book. Her husband was still dozing peacefully next to the Malfoy women.

"Mum, Albus and I had something to ask of you and the Potters." Hermione looked up to her daughter's face. Age had done almost nothing to her looks, and she still had the picture of youth on her sleeve. Well, she was only eighteen still, but that was beside the point. She held an astounding resemblance to her namesake. Her hair was naturally a chocolate brown, but as she'd grown into her teenage years light blonde streaks had made their way through to give it an unnaturally aristocratic look. She had a Granger button nose, but everything else was Malfoy and Black through and through, including her personality, although she had a huge taste for muggle clothing, much to Narcissa's distaste.

"Whatever you want Cissa. You'll only be our little girl for another week; then you'll be Albus's." Her face lit up and gave a small giggle. It was a running joke that due to her small size she'd always be someone's little girl, and it wasn't far from the truth either. Albus doted on her and you could see the adoration in his eyes. That was the only reason Hermione hadn't protested much when they announced their engagement almost straight after graduation.

"Well, I was browsing that site you like, you know, Pinterest? And I saw this really cute idea that the muggles came up with and I showed it to Albus. We made some tweaks and changes magically speaking, and we came up with an idea that we really want to have for when we move into our own house." She smiled and held up what looked to be an elongated book.

"See, there's this scrapbook idea, and since family is such a huge thing for us, we wanted to make a scrapbook to combine the families. You know, with our stories and all that jazz. But Albus and I want our kids to know our stories and our grandparent's stories, so we were wondering if we could do this one thing…

"See, we found a charm that will make copies of photos, muggle or magical, and then put them in this book. Then we got a Quick Quotes Quill that will record the stories and when you wave your wand over them, after they've been enchanted of course, you can hear the person themselves tell the story about the photo. Since the preparations are done anyway, save the things that Grandmere is handling, we were thinking we could host the Potters over here and you and daddy, and then Mr. and Mrs. Potter could tell your stories for us. Then as Albus and I have our own stories we can add them in too. You know, like a forever book. What do you think mum?" Hermione glanced down at the book quickly and then back up at her daughter.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Narcissa's jaw dropped, and then an unMalfoy like snort was heard from her mother.

"Mum… Albus… I… I would never…" Hermione broke out in laughter at her daughter's stuttering and obvious discomfort with the question. Apparently she laughed a bit too loud because pretty soon the sound sleeper of the household was awake.

"Merlin woman, way to wake a man from his beauty sleep; what's the damn racket for?" Hermione managed to compose herself quickly and then busted out in giggles again before she could reply.

"Mum finds the topic of my nonexistent sexual relations hysterical. Daddy, Harry and Ginny Potter will be over in about ten so we can all start to work on the story book, you know? The one I asked you to tell mum about last week?" Hermione then stopped laughing and Draco got a sheepish look on his face.

"Draco Malfoy, you did not try and avoid this by not telling me did you? Oh, you are so in for it! You are sitting right next to Harry and Ginny and I will take the love seat until we're through going through all of these! You understand?" He gave a quick nod before rising and whispering something about blasted wives and their hot-headed tempers. That caused Cissa to giggle and Hermione to scowl.

"What I see in him I'll never know. I'll be right back; I have to go get the photo box from the attic. You can call the Potters over early if you wish. I know your father would die if he came back and there's suddenly a Potter family in his den." She grinned evilly before making her way out of the den in the same manner as her husband.

Narcissa, Cissa, Malfoy, stuck her head through the floo to go ahead and tell his parents to come through. Albus was first, followed by Harry Potter and then Ginny Potter. Whom she was not expecting to accompany them were both of the other children, James and Lily. James gave her a brief nod before going off into the house somewhere, presumably to find Scorpius, Narcissa's older brother. Lily gave her a quick hug before bidding her a good day, only stopping to say hello, and that she had a date with the Scamander twins. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Mum thinks they're just good mates, but she really is dating both of them. It's kind of weird in a way, but not unexpected for Lily." Narcissa shook her head and held out her hand the Mr. Potter. When they'd first been introduced a few years ago at the train station, she would have never guessed that one day he'd be her father-in-law. It was kind of weird. Back then she and Albus were just best friends, and she'd had him firmly in what the muggles called the 'friendzone'.

"Mum went to go get her pictures, and daddy's probably skulking around somewhere complaining about 'darn wives' and 'blasted mother'." Ginny Potter gave a grin and then made her way to sit on the love seat. She'd put on slight weight in her middle years, but still had a slim frame in comparison to others. Not as large as her mother not as slim as her daughter.

"I think I'll go join him in that. Maybe even break out a bottle of nice elven wine for the occasion…" Harry said. His wife shot him an evil looking glare before he managed to high tail it out of the room.

"Hello 'Mione!" A harsh slap was heard. "Bloody hell you women are violent! I thought you were past this point in your lives!" Another slap. "Would you stop that! I think Draco and I will just go hide in the bomb shelter, toodle-oo! See you violent devils later!" Hermione and Harry both laughed at his dry humor and then she came back into the room with a large flowered box covered in dust.

"He needs a good hit to the chest every now and then. He was looking far too smug about something. Anyway, Cissa, these are our family photos. Draco and I never really have a need to go through them, so whenever we take a new one, one of the elves just asks what we want to do with it and generally the answer is "the box" and they go and put it in there. No fuss to be made about it." Cissa nodded and thought about why we'd never been through some of mum and dad's older photos.

"Albus and I were talking about this little project this morning while Harry hunted for most of the photos. Have you done any of your own recordings for the stories you do have?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet, we really only just finished up getting the spells and materials, we haven't had a chance to actually put the ideas into practice." Cissa stated.

"Oh goodie, so we'll get to hear about your own stories as well!" Cissa looked over towards Albus and he shrugged. They'd taken up residence on the floor around the coffee table and were arranging all of their family's photos on two different sides so they didn't get mixed up.

"Mum! What is with your hair in this one!" Cissa was pointing at a Hogwarts photo that Harry had kept in his school things. Hermione looked down at the moving photo and grimaced. That had not been one of her better days.

"Well… It was a Sunday and Albus's father, uncle and I were all at the lake hanging out. They were swimming and I was reading, just an ordinary outing. Then a certain Weasley came up behind me, made me drop my book and then tossed me in the lake. I would've hexed him if I'd had my wand on me. Of course, men don't know that once Sleekeasy potion hits water the effects are negated, and so I had to stay down there with my hair turning into a frizzled mess. So it was half wet, half dry, half sleeked half not, oh it was just terrible! And then to make matters worse your father sent a charm my way that turned half of it bloody orange! Oh I was so embarrassed, mostly because that spell can only be taken off by the caster. So I had to wait a week before mercy was granted…" Ginny covered her mouth and let out a snort, taking her time to look at the picture. Albus had done the copying spell and then the Quill had done its job.

Cissa took the liberty of waving her wand over the writing that was now on the back of the photo, which stated, _Hogwarts Lake: May 14, 1995_. They all listened as Hermione's voice came through and told the exact same story over again, just as the elder men walked in the room, each with a bottle of Firewhisky. Draco looked at the photo before bursting out laughing, and then when Harry saw it he did as well.

"God I remember that one! Always wondered why it puffed up like that again! And Colin was the one to give me that photo! I didn't even get it until sixth year had started, took him a while to get that batch developed he said. Oh the memories…" Albus and Cissa watched as the Quill took its time to add this new information to the back of the card. It now stated, _Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, Hogwarts Lake: May 14, 1995 Photograph by Colin Creevy_.

"That Quill sure does do a thorough job." Draco stated. Albus nodded and then looked at the enormous amounts of photos in front of him.

"So which one's next on this trip down memory lane?

* * *

**This is my latest story! Ta Da! Plot bunnies! Plot bunnies everywhere! This story is going to be updated every day (gasp) and the stories will be relatively short in comparison to other things that I write.**

**Each time I update, I'll try to let the reviewers guess the prompt I was given for each chapter. Anyone who gets it right will receive a shot out down here in the author's note!**

**Stay Awesome! ~Muse**

**P.S. I have no rights to Harry Potter**


	2. Albus! Our Parents Shouldn't Know This!

They were still all sitting at the coffee table when Albus posed his question. Hermione shrugged and looked at the rest of the parents in the room. Cissa made for her own box of photographs and dumped them out all over the coffee table before mixing them all up.

"There. Now, we'll just pick them at random and then find the owner to tell the story. Since I did the last one, Albus can go next. We'll go clockwise from me and just tell more stories as we go." Cissa let out a smile and gestured for Albus to pick a photo. His eyes darted across the table before picking up a photo and grinning.

"This is one of ours Cissa." She looked over and gave a snort before shoving him. He laughed and then passed the photo around to the other adults in the room. Hermione sputtered before passing the photo to Draco and Harry. Harry looked pained while Draco broke out in hysterics.

In the picture were James, Scorpius, Albus, Cissa and others all in the heads common room, when James was head boy. Albus was shirtless and everyone was laughing in the photo until Cissa managed to 'accidentally' rack him. At which point he doubled over on the ground and she stormed out of the room. Then it'd replay and show the same painful scene over and over again.

"Ugh… Albus and I were in the middle of a game of drinking truth or dare back in fifth year with Rose, Scorp, James and some others from our year and theirs. Now mum, don't give me that look, if you hadn't been fighting a war Harry and Ronald would've done the same thing.

"Anyway, we were playing this game. Basically the rules were you got a dare or a truth. Duh, and then you could either go through with it or take a shot of firewhisky. So we proceeded to go around between each of us and ask random and embarrassing questions or crazy dares. Albus here, being the tight mouth that he is, picked dare every time and then refused to do them. So at one point during the night, I'd had absolutely no liquor while he'd had over ten shots. So his wand spins and lands on me." Albus shivered and then picked up the rest of the story.

"I heard the horrors I committed from my mates the next morning, but the way I understand it was I dared her to make out with me. Not wanting to have to take a shot, she stood up and scooted towards me, sat on my lap and made out with me for a good ten seconds. As a drunk, teenage guy I had a natural reaction that I managed to hide for a couple more rounds; until the wand landed on me. She then asked me what her five best qualities were, and in my inebriated state I happened to say the, and I quote, 'wondrous lumps you have' and then she got really mad at me. Everyone could see how mad she was at me, save myself of course." He blushed at the mention of what his inebriated mind thought about her. Cissa rolled her eyes and continued.

"This is a highly inappropriate story for our parents to hear Albus! I can't believe you picked this one! Anyway, next chance I got, when he was standing, I asked to show him some karate moves I'd seen in a movie. Of course, I said they were from a movie and I didn't know how to do them correctly, so I told him to be prepared to defend himself. Of course, everyone knew with the dulled reaction time he wouldn't be able to defend himself, so no one was surprised when I racked him and he fell to the floor. Merlin's beard I was pissed at him, so I went out to walk around the lake. It was kind of chilly, and I didn't have a coat, so I just kind of did a half walk out to the lake.

"Lo and behold when I get back, there's Albus, in his boxers, saying he was so sorry and he could come up with five decent good things about me." Cissa huffed. Ginny was smirking at her son's idiocy while Harry looked pained by it. Draco was snickering, and Hermione had a look of motherly concern on her face.

"So, I ask him for said list, and he comes up with the sweetest things." She looked over at Albus and he moved to put his arm around her.

"Her eyes, her giggle, the look she gets when she's happy, how beautiful she was at yule ball, and then I really screwed up… I said the way her lips felt against mine when we made out. Once again, I walk flat out drunk at this point and had no clue what was coming out of my mouth. She proceeded to smack me respectively in the shoulder, screaming about how I was such a stupid bigot with the emotional range of Kreacher." Harry chuckled at this.

"Cissa, how dare you! Kreacher was a victim of circumstance…" Hermione began.

"That was forced into his odd and unique beliefs and habits by prejudiced purebloods and traditions. It's not his fault that he can't control what he does, because his sentience and worth was denied to him through years of derogatory work and meaningless and reason less punishments and history. I know mum, you've told me before. But I was in a very mad state of mind and all I wanted to do was shout at him and make him feel horrible. So I carried on hitting him and smacking him.

"I eventually broke down and cried into his chest, still shirtless, about how all the boys in the school only wanted me for the physical reasons. If you remember that was right after Jason had broken up with me because I 'wouldn't put out.' I was so sick of the comments about my body or physic, and Albus just held me and comforted me through all my crying." Albus smiled at the memory.

"I told her that she did have a killer body, but she had a radical mind, otherwise she wouldn't have been a Ravenclaw. So she smacked me again, and then we went back up to the head's room and crashed on the couch.

"When we woke up, everyone from the truth or dare party was crashed somewhere in the room, and at some point during the night Cissa had curled up next to me and into my chest. James told me he'd used my cloak as a blanket to cover us both up, especially with my indecency. So I moved and put on my clothing with a killer hangover, and saw some potions on the counter, and I thought they were hangover cures. Turns out they were inner thoughts potions the head girl had made at the potion master's discretion, for extra credit and financial profit. So, I drank one, and when Cissa woke up I got the worst part out of the event." Cissa turned away and busted out laughing, before clearing her throat and attempting to continue the story.

"So, Albus comes up, no shirt still, although now at least he has pants. Tells me he's been in love with me since third year and wants me to be his girlfriend. Say I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever met and wanted to wake up next to me every morning. I think he's still drunk, and so I send a sober up spell straight to him. That partnered with the inner thoughts potion turns into an inner actions potion, and so he runs up to me, hugs me and starts kissing me, and in between him kissing me and being out of breath he repeatedly asks me to be his girlfriend. I slap him across the face and say absolutely not you womanizing jerk, and I walk out of the common room, sober, and with rainbow colored hair that I didn't know about until that evening when someone pointed it out at dinner." Cissa concluded. They all looked down at the Quick Quotes Quill that was still hovering, as if waiting for more information.

"There are some holes in your story, that's why it's still hovering." Draco said. Cissa looked over at her father and shrugged. She'd told everything she knew about the story. She looked at Albus and he looked toward the ceiling.

"Why were you shirtless? And pants less?" Asked his mother. Albus blushed and put his head in his hands.

"Oh my Merlin, this is so embarrassing! You're my parents! You're not supposed to know about my time at Hogwarts! Ugh… There was this witch who really liked me, and so once I got drunk enough to not know what the heck I was doing, she dared me to talk off my shirt. And then once Cissa left, she dared me to take off my pants. It was kind of awkward because I still was um… Hmm… Appreciative of Cissa's make out session with me, and so James told me to go outside and calm down and find Cissa because it was her turn.

"So I go out into the chilly weather, luckily I didn't run into any teachers, and then when I went out and found Cissa I was okay, thank goodness. So we go back up and tell James that we're both forfeiting the game and we crash. When we had our little magic induced spat, the witch that had the crush on me charmed Cissa's hair rainbow colored because she thought that Cissa was 'stealing the most hunky man known to Hogwarts' I'm not kidding, she actually said that. Then she came up and slapped me for lying to her the night before that I found her attractive and then making out with Cissa. So all around it was a very, very bad night and day for me. I skipped all of my classes and just laid in bed because I didn't feel like seeing the sun." Albus explained. Cissa raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"You were considered the most hunky man known to Hogwarts by someone? No offense Al, I love you to death but your brother is quite a bit more… Well off than you are in the looks department…" Cissa said playfully.

"Thanks Cissa, you didn't take one of Sierra's inner thoughts potions did you now?" James said from the doorway. He and Scorpius walked in looking red in the face and sweating. Cissa gave them a pointed look and James laughed at her.

"Had a good game of one on one Quidditch. Oi! Albus, I remember that night! Got you drunker than a house elf on butterbeer, we did. And then you didn't read potion labels and downed one of Evelyn's prize potions. Which, you still haven't paid for by the way." James said.

"What were they even doing down there? Your girl's usually so good about not leaving her things strewn about, so why would she leave her money makers on the kitchenette counter?" Albus asked. James gave a grin at him.

"I happened to have had a couple shots and when she came back from her potion making, I may or may not have distracted her a bit. It's not like she expected anyone to drink them, we were all either hammered or knocked out. So she left them there overnight? Who wouldn't thought you would think I would willingly provide very expensive hangover potions for the fun of it?" James asked.

"I don't know, the person that knew your girlfriend was a potion apprentice? Who knew how to make potions for cheap?" Albus glared at James. Cissa rolled her eyes at the two Potter boys. They had a huge sibling rivalry that went as far back as to when they were in diapers.

Cissa looked down and noticed that the Quill had finished its writing. Now on the back of the photo it said _Head's Common Room, March 18/19, 2022_. Cissa smiled and added the second photo to their scrapbook.

"Since you boys are done with your Quidditch game, you can sit and help flush out stories. I'm sure it would be much appreciated by your siblings." Ginny said, giving a death glare to both of the elder boys. They both quickly sat down next to one another on the couch and settled in for the story telling of their family.

"I'm next." Ginny said quickly to defuse the angry stares by the boys.

"Malfoy, why are you holding a baby with a bra on your head?" Ginny asked.

* * *

**Second story told by the family! Ta-Da! Now, why is Malfoy holding a baby with a bra on his head? Find out tomorrow, for the next story in the scrapbook. :)**

**Don't forget to review and guess the prompt for today's story. **

**I have no rights to the Harry Potter series or any of its characters, nor am I making commission from these writings. **


	3. Bras, Babies, Bigotry

Draco looked up at Ginny and paled. He'd burned every copy of that photo; and then threw out all of the ashes. He glared over at Hermione and she shrugged with a smirk that rivaled his own. He groaned and tossed his head back. Ginny passed the picture around to everyone, with the women cracking up in giggles and the men shaking their heads. When the photo got back to Hermione she cleared her throat and started the story.

"When 'Cissa was born, my career had just started picking up at the magical law enforcement office. Draco was working managing the Malfoy Global investments, so when I had to go off for some conferences, I'd leave him with the kids while I went to a meeting. When I had time off, he'd work on the investments. It wasn't a perfect system, but it worked well for us." Hermione gave a chuckle and looked over at her glaring husband.

"So I got offered a week long position working with the foreign ministry of France about a centaur clan living on the border between France and Germany, and while we were there, beginning negotiations for the new Veela restriction laws and settling the dispute between the French and English mermaid territories on the borderline. I was so excited to get position I immediately accepted! I didn't get a sitter or anything to help out Draco, due to the short notice of the position coming up. I don't exactly know what happened between the time I left and when I came back." Hermione stated. 'Cissa looked over at her dad and raised her eyebrows. He scowled at his wife's admission and continued his embarrassing tale.

"Blasted women and their careers!" He muttered.

"I told 'Mione I'd be completely fine with the two hooligans, and she foolishly believed me. Probably due to that damnable conference! She came home, told me, and the packed and left." He stated grumpily.

"Debrief alone was supposed to take three days! Then an additional week for the actual negotiations! I wanted to be prepared for unforeseen circumstances, taking care of concerns to limit the actual negotiation time!" Hermione huffed. Albus glanced at the bickering couple and cleared his throat slightly.

"Why didn't you know earlier than less than the week in advance? I thought ministry protocol was high into their choices having the information months prior to make preparations?" Hermione nodded her head at her future son-in-law.

"Now they do, but back then, the committee I was a part of had two strikes against them. One, it's a small department, and two, they'd picked two people ahead of me and figured they wouldn't need a third. You can only prepare for the unpredictable for a certain extent, and they didn't have the people to spare on preparations for such a high level conference." A confused look crossed Albus's face.

"Then how come you were the one who got to attend?" Albus asked. Hermione glanced over at Harry who gave a chuckle.

"Your father happened. He and… His partner were handling a case of endangered and rare magical creature smuggling. They caught the dealer while their team handled the warehouse. When they got in there, there was a huge unforeseen issue going on." Hermione looked over at Harry. He chuckled and cleared his throat.

"They'd um… Managed to find a mateless Veela… They were planning on auctioning it off in its bird state to a collector, who could then be given the option through magical contract to mate with it. The… issue… was that the Veela had… Urm… Gone into its heat early… It was nearing that time, and they were about to hot-block sell it, but under so much stress, it phased into it early. So, all of those pheromones triggered those of other animals, and there were two particularly dangerous cases… One was a pregnant Manticore, whom had had its birthing process triggered by the pheromones, and the other was a trio of Thestrals which had begun their mating process, and the two males were fighting for the female in an attempt to show dominance. They also had a small Unicorn herd and a Kelpie there. It was way too much for the auror force to handle, and so we called in the emergency squad… And it just so happened it would take three weeks for them to even be able to leave the warehouse, because one had to constantly calm the Veela with spells, and when it was calm it'd search for a viable mating candidate, and then the other had to deal with the Manticore and the Thestral problem, with the auror team help. Trust me, the worst thing you can ever see is a Manticore being born… You don't even want to know about that damn stinger!" Harry shuddered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's an important adaptation for defense against aerial attack from dragons! They used to only live in the zone as the Hungarian Horntail, and with such a large predator only have a soft neck and underbelly, it was a good thing for them to have! Besides, Manticore babies are some of the most adorable things ever!" Hermione gushed. Harry and Draco exchanged a look, both shaking their heads.

"Mum, you think a Houseelf with a head cold is adorable as well. Clearly you know a different version of the word 'adorable' than we do." Scorpius stated. After receiving an icy glare from his mother, his father continued.

"Anyway, Hermione had a lapse in judgment and decided it was absolutely brilliant to leave me alone with two infants. Wonderful decision making skills on her part." He received a kick from his wife, and a snicker from the Potter parents.

"I assumed you were perfectly capable of properly caring for your own children, and even in an instance where you weren't I assumed you'd call Harry. Or Ginny. Or Narcissa. Or Luna. Or even bloody McGonagall! I didn't think to the hells above you'd call Blaise!" Hermione sighed, exasperated. It was one of Draco's darker moments.

"Let me get there! So, after 'Mione's been gone for four days, we begin to run out of food. While I'm making a list of groceries, I get a call from my assistant who says that one of our major accounts was being looked into by the Ministry, and had been frozen so they could 'investigate suspicious withdrawals.' All we use that account for is approved purchases of select potions ingredients to sell to the three main apothecaries in London; The London Eye, Apothacaire, and The Snape Potions Academy of Apprenticeship. Why Pansy ever named it that, I have no clue, but those were the only purchases and investments being made were for those three companies. It was a local account, not a global one like the main Malfoy corporation. So I freak out, because Apothacaire had sent in an order which I'd approved, not knowing the account was frozen, and so I had already placed their goods in order without the funds to pay for them. Bounced galleons are not a good thing in international business.

"So I call Blaise and Pansy, not really thinking, and I ask Pansy to take care of the shopping and Blaise to take care of the kids. I then apparate out of my own house to go to the ministry! When I got there, I went straight to the auror in charge of the freezing, one Ronald Weasley." Draco scowled. Hermione shot her head over to him, never having heard the actual culprit of the fiasco.

"I asked him where Potter was, and he responded with taking care of more important creatures than ferrets. He told me the accounts had been buying suspicious amounts of potion ingredients, some especially rare ones used in potions like Polyjuice, Amortentia, and the Drought of Living Death. So he'd frozen the funds until he could view where each ingredient purchased went and where each potion made from them was stored or sold. I nearly slapped the buffoon! I was supplying three incredibly popular and important businesses with supplies to make potions for Saint Mungos patients, and he's thinking I'm selling them as contraband!

"I tell him all of this, and he refuses to listen, claiming he'll prove to Hermione that I haven't gone light, and that a dirty ferret like me could never be anything more than a Deatheater." Hermione and 'Cissa's hands immediately went to their mouths, knowing the current political ties attached with being called a current Deatheater. Ginny shook her head.

"He always was a sore loser." The children all looked in confusion at Ginny and Harry cleared his throat.

"About that time, I came back early for lunch, finding Malfoy tearing apart my office, Repairo-ing everything, and then doing it all over again! I put a body-bind on him because he wouldn't stop, and then he started yelling about 'stupid weasels' and 'unfair bigotry.' Eventually I got the story out of him, and I unfroze the funds, withdrew all of the investigators from the case, and filed a temporary leave of absence from Mr. Weasley. All the investigators involved in the funds case were put on leave without pay, until each one had been interviewed under Veritaserum, to find out who knew of the scheme and who did not. Ron received a demotion, and all aurors who knowingly engaged in the act were fired. Took a while to get there, what with finishing up that creature clean-up, but it did happen." Draco rolled his eyes and continued from his side.

"Yes, yes, I got my funds unfrozen only four hours after I'd stormed the ministry in the first place. It wasn't until after my panic was over that I realized I'd left my two children alone with Blaise. And Pansy. Without me there. I darted home and then raced inside, where I found groceries on the counter along with a note in Pansy's handwriting about not being able to handle her husband and two infants at the same time." Hermione and Ginny scoffed when they heard the children part.

"Don't judge! So I walk into the living room, Blaise is passed out on the couch with 'Cissa sleeping next to him, and then I couldn't find Scorp. So I pick up the sleeping 'Cissa, and walk around the house trying to find him, when I end up to my bedroom, I open the door, and then there's suddenly one of 'Mione's bras on my head. Scorpius races out of the room, screaming blooding murder, with more bras hanging off his arm. He wakes up 'Cissa, and I race after him trying to comfort 'Cissa in one arm and nab him with the other. Next thing I know, there's 'Mione, standing in the doorway, shocked expression on her face, with Harry right behind her, he snaps a picture with his cell, and there we are." Draco huffed unhappily. James grinned at his best friend.

"Scorp, you were an awesome three year old!" They high-fived each other. 'Cissa and Albus rolled their eyes and then looked to the paper. _Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy; Malfoy House: September 18, 2007; Photograph by Harry Potter._

'Cissa grinned and looked down at her father in his horrible state. The usual calm her father emitted in his persona was missing from the photograph, a strange sight for a girl who'd always known the warmth of a father's love, but never quite as wild as her fiancé's family.

"Why were you home Mrs. Malfoy? You said the conference would last a week, but Draco said it was only four days in." Albus asked politely.

"I was only there as an observer and mild idea giver. I wasn't actually writing legislation, which is why they didn't give me the job in the first place. They knew it would bore me. So when Head Auror Potter contacted the English diplomat, asking for representative Malfoy, they let me go almost immediately. Harry said that Draco'd been the victim of some prejudiced acts from his department, and he apologized profusely for the inconvenience it caused. Harry told me that Draco would probably want his wife there to vent out on, but the kids provided enough of it once I got back. I sent my apologies to the council, saying there was a family emergency and that I was reachable through cellular or owl. They didn't contact me once, nor have the rules of any of the issues changed since their original publishing a hundred years ago." Hermione shrugged.

"Mione, you're the one to go next." Ginny said. Hermione scanned the table before frowning and picking up on of the sadder photos in the lot.

* * *

I finally got my computer fixed! :D

Now I just need to get all of the chapters typed and uploaded and I'll be all caught up! It will be updated every day! I promise!

I love all reviews, and reviews are lovely!

**Sunshine72**: Glad you like it! It'll be updated more, now that the computer is not being mean! : P

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series is not my property, and unless the genetics lottery is won and I wake up as JK Rowlings daughter tomorrow, it will never be my property... :'(


	4. A Memorium

Hermione's upset frown was noticed by all of the adults in their group. Ginny peered over her shoulder and gave her a quick hug to reassure her. Ginny motioned for her and Draco to switch spots, he stood up to go sit with his wife in the love seat and Ginny sat in the single chair by Harry. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Ginny and Hermione had both been heavily affected by the photo, and Harry could take a guess at which one it was.

"War?" Harry stated quietly. Hermione shook her head and passed the photo to Ginny, who in turn gave it to Harry. Harry took in a deep gasp and then passed the photo around to his children and future in-laws. Scorpius and 'Cissa were completely lost when it came to the meaning of the photo. When it got back around to Draco, he was also lost on the significance of the gloomy photo.

It was a picture of a bouquet of flowers, on a crumbled pile of stones, with a pile of red ashes by them. Draco looked at the Potter clan, as well as his own wife, to find them all in a state of tears or near tears. He looked to his own brood and found them all as dry-eyed as he. 'Cissa looked up at her father and shrugged. The deep moving meaning of picture was lost on all of the Malfoys but the one married into them.

"Mum, what's the big deal with it? It's a memorial, and… What about it? You've never really gotten caught up about stuff like that before… Not when Gran-da Lucius died, not when Granny Annie died… I mean, you were sad about those things, but no one was this moved to tears." Scorpius stated. His mother sniffled and then broke down again. Ginny managed to compose herself long enough to tell the Malfoy bunch.

"During their sixth year of school, our headmaster, much beloved between all of the students, was attacked and killed." Draco let out a choked sound, and gave Ginny a pointed look. She raised her eyebrows questioningly, but carried on her story.

"When he was laid to rest, it was in a white marble coffin that was absolutely beautiful. Death to him was not an end of life, but a continuation of thought, of idea and righteousness. Deatheaters were so angry when we won the war, those still on the run decimated his coffin to nothing, burned his body with a Fieyndifyre, and then killed themselves as a sign that they would never be compliant, nor stop serving their lord even in death. It was their crazy, stupid way." Hermione let out another choked sob, and Draco pulled her into his arms, and held her as she broke down in her tears.

"It hit Hermione the hardest, because in their destruction of his coffin, they spelled the ground to burn anyone they considered 'unfit'. Meaning Hermione, and by extension Harry couldn't enter within anywhere near the coffin. I was the only one who could go, my family and I, repairing and fixing everything. Luckily my oldest brother is a curse breaker, so we got him to come in and start working to get everything back to a reachable order. In the meantime, we had to do something for the 1st anniversary of his death. A memorial of some sort. It was expected of us, the so called 'war heroes' to do so for the first year after." Ginny gave her little explanation without much facial expression. 'Cissa and Scorpius both had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Why is that such a big deal? I mean, yes, it's a memorial, but still… I don't understand why that's such a big emotional trauma about it?" 'Cissa asked Ginny. She stiffened and looked over at Hermione, who was still tearing up. Harry noticed the exchange between the women and sighed. He'd known there'd be trouble between the two women as soon as Ginny found out about what Hermione had been hiding from her.

"Well, there's sort of an issue with decimating his memorial. It wasn't just a memorial. It was like a symbol of the light. It wasn't a "big deal" per say, to many people, but for the people who fought that war… It was a beacon for them; a sign that there was a reason for this fight, to stand for people who couldn't. Like Dumbledore, who'd given up their lives to fight for the greater good, and he did it three times. He killed Grindewald, who was his best friend, and had been veered to the dark. Then the first rising of Voldemort, with all of the terror he caused the first time he rose. There were people who would literally come from different countries, hell, they'd come from different continents! They'd all heard the stories of Dumbledore and Harry Potter. It was a huge ordeal that they'd destroyed it.

"But Mione… Mione loved the old coot more than I did. She McGonagall and Dumbledore would work on improving the muggle curriculum, among other things… She hasn't talked about it in a while…" Harry stated off handedly.

"Well…" She sniffled. "It started in third year after the Buckbeak incident. When McGonagall would call me in, we'd end up talking for hours about transfiguration theory and the theory of magical combination of subjects. Eventually Dumbledore walked in on one of these and he began conversing with us on them, and it became a weekly thing we'd do. When Snape caught me coming in after curfew one night, Dumbledore knocked the offense from my record due to it being our conversation that caused me to be late. He and McGonagall became like grandparent figures to me, as mine died before I was born… And we enjoyed our talks, in fact once the war was taken care of; Dumbledore hadn't left his accounts to anyone, specified to the ministry, and the Goblins, as they handle inheritance different than the ministry, didn't liquidate the assets to the ministry vaults.

"Dumbledore had had a list made of who would have his Gringotts inheritance, and McGonagall, Aberforth, Harry and I were the only ones listed. Harry received all of the commissions Dumbledore had borrowed from his account in the name of pacifying his relatives, and any interest it would have collected. Aberforth got the deeds to the Dumbledore estates in France, and travel fair to move there. Which he did, sold the Hog's Head, and went off immediately. The pain of losing the sister, and brother was too much for him here, or he said. I still get letters from him occasionally, he's reaching his end I'm afraid. Anyway, McGonagall and I were shocked at how much we actually received from the vaults. We both received letters addressed to us, in which dictated instructions for both of us. McGonagall was to continue her presence at Hogwarts, and to begin instating mandatory attendance in muggle studies for all years and parental combinations. Which she humbly agreed to do in his honor, and she also received ¼ of his account. What was the most shocking thing was what he gave me." Hermione took a breath and waited for the threat of overflowing tears to pass.

"He left me enough funds to become a master of any field I chose. That was the stipulation for the inheritance; I had to make progress in becoming a master in a chosen field. I hadn't even given any thought to becoming a master of a magical field, I just assumed I'd go work for the ministry! I didn't even know it as an option at that point. I talked it over with McGonagall and she did a comparison of a mastering to a college level program. So I could choose up to three categories of magic I was interested in mastering, and then I would begin apprenticing on all of them, and it was probable that I would drop two of them before I had to make a decision to become and adept level of that magic field.

"I chose Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, and Transfiguration. So a theoretical magic, an application magic, and a practical magic. McGonagall was proud of me for picking a base in each major field, so I could get some overall coverage. Once I accepted the terms of inheritance, I was shocked at what I received. Two Dumbledore estates, the other ¾ of the remaining vault money, and all the objects I wanted from his study at Hogwarts." Hermione gave a smile and leaned onto her husband, who in turn placed his arm around her and held her. She looked over at her children and saw their stares.

"You're a field master mum?" Scorpius asked quietly. Harry and Ginny broke out in giggles while Draco scoffed at the remark.

"Actually, I'm considered mage level as a specialist…"Hermione shrugged and picked back up the photo that started this entire conversation.

"A MAGE!" 'Cissa gasped at her mother. "Only the most powerful wizards can become mage Masters! It takes years of dedication and work! And women almost never specialize one field! Let alone three! Mum, you're amazing!" she stated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's not that big a deal. It's a title with a pay raise. It's not like I'm an assistant to the World Convention of Magic or something." She said.

"Not from their lack of trying." Harry mumbled from under his breath.

"Anyway, back to this picture, for his memorial, we took some of the rubble from his coffin, and did a pile, which Mione enchanted to sing sweetly at the beginning and end of the memorial service. Then Falkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, gave its last song, and turned to ash for a final time. We knew it is the final time; it burst and then never was reborn by the end of the ceremony, which was twice the time needed for a phoenix's rebirth. Then everyone came up and placed one flower onto the memorial, which I put under a stasis charm. That photo was the one taken when the trio had placed there flowers on the memorial." Hermione frowned here and then stood up.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Want anything?" She asked the group.

"We'll toast to Dumbledore. Bring enough for everyone! Even the kids!" Harry said. Hermione pursed her lips and glared at him for getting the kids wanting alcohol. She was of the muggle opinion that no alcohol was better than any for still developing children, which hers were.

"Champagne it is. One for the kids, men and Ginny, I'll also get you some firewhisky to sip upon." Hermione left the room and the conversation continued.

"If mum's such a skilled witch, then why does she choose to only work with magical creature law? She could have so many other doors open for her, partnered with the Malfoy name." Scorpius stated. Harry and Draco gave him a long hard look before Harry spoke up.

"The name's more trouble to her than good sometimes. She can't visit the funeral site of Dumbledore anymore. Bill couldn't remove the wards on it, but could change who they admitted. He keyed them to the Malfoy family. Back then we never dreamed that she'd marry him; she wasn't even on amicable terms with him, so none of you can go there. That's why none of us can go there. That's why she's never mentioned it." Draco had a hard look on his face and saw that his children were shocked.

"But…" 'Cissa started.

"There are no buts. They could only be changed once, and that was that. Either crack the cipher they used, or marry out of the Malfoy name. None apply, so there it is. Don't bring it up to your mother though, she gets very touchy when she remembers she can never go pay tribute to the man who made so much possible for her." All of the children nodded just as she came back in the room with a four bottles, one of champagne and three of firewhisky. She walked stiffly back to her seat, not locking eyes with her husband then entire time, and then passed around the bottles of firewhiskey to Ginny, Harry, and Draco, while the house-elf distributed glasses to everyone else and poured the champagne.

"It's hard for me to remember and harder to forget. One unexpected thing that came out of it was the stasis charm I placed on the flowers never wore off, so when they were pollinated, new sprouts sprung up by them, and they're in stasis too. That's why the entire hill is covered in never ending blooms. They can't die." She took a sip of her champagne and thanked the elf before dismissing him. No one bothered to look at the new addition to the book; they knew what it'd say. She raised her glass in a toast to Dumbledore.

"To my mentor; a great, loving caring man." Hermione stated.

"To the best of the light." Harry said after her.

"To the grandfather we all wanted." Ginny suggested.

"To the man who could find light in the darkest places; even in me." Draco said. Hermione smiled at him and gripped his hand tightly. His children gave him strange looks before looking at one another, both shrugging their shoulders and looking back at their mother.

"Since Ginny and Draco switched spots, I think it's only right that Draco chooses the next one. Then we'll go straight to Harry. Fair enough?" Hermione suggested. Draco shrugged and moved to pick a hopefully happier photo than the one they'd just had to deal with.

* * *

AN

It was hard for me to write this chapter, due to how much emotion and memory I was trying to convey through it! :(  
Dumbledore's death is a note that I don't think they ever really had time to deal with and get over in the real books, and so I wanted to address that issue here in my story a bit, and make it more known.

**Shout Outs:**

**Sunshine72: I'm sure he dies thinking about it now, I kind of think it'd be one of his more ****embarrassing moments, as well as a funny one for the Potters. **

**LoveIsAllADream: I busted out laughing when I read your review. (No offense I hope.) It'd been a long day and I really needed a laugh, so thanks for that! I'm glad you liked (loved) the story, and that you love me! lol There's never enough love, and everyone needs more! lol **

_List of Prompts_

_January 1: Write about a Sunday afternoon._

_January 2: Write about a time someone said no._

_January 3: You're standing in a doorway._

_January 4: "A year after your death..." ~ (after Czeslaw Milosz)_

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Dumbledore would be alive and well with twinkling eyes! :) Sadly he is not. :( Which means he isn't. :(


	5. The First Proposal (And the Twins)

Draco looked around the table and pulled a faded photo that he knew well. One that Hermione would appreciate quite a bit. The faded photo pictured a clear blue sky with a black circle in it. The photo then drifted down to where Draco pulled a ring box out of his pocket and had Hermione look shocked for once. In the sky was a lunar eclipse, and the ring box was the first proposal he'd given Hermione. He smirked at the nice choice he'd made and passed it to her. He took a sip of his firewhiskey and watched her face light up in the surprise of the photo.

She smiled as she passed it to Harry and Ginny, whom also gave a smile and squeal respectively, and then to the younger generation who had a slight clue as to the relevance of the photo to what they knew of the Malfoy couple. 'Cissa looked up at her parents, comparing their aged bodies to the young ones the photo featured. Her mother's hair was greyer, her face beginning to show the lines of age, but not overly so. Her father looked almost no different from his younger self, save the longer length of his hair and the limp that he now walked with.

"Mum, you look so beautiful! Where is this? It's not anywhere on the Hogwarts grounds that I know of…" 'Cissa trailed off. Hermione gave a giggle and took the picture back from her daughter.

"It's not on the Hogwarts grounds 'Cissa. This is the Academy of Advanced Magical Mastery; the AAMM. It's where one goes to work on the Mastery of their chosen field of work. Of course, it's not intended for one to be pursuing apprenticeships in three different fields, so they kind of looked at me as a drop out from the moment I began my study. I almost would have been too, had I not met up with Draco there while he was pursuing his apprenticeship." Draco looked over to his wife warmly and planted a kiss on her cheek. When Hermione looked back over to her two children, they had queasy expressions on their faces. While it wasn't uncommon for the patriarch of the Malfoy family to express emotion, it certainly wasn't an everyday occurrence. With that, she laughed and shot her head up when a ruckus was heard from upstairs.

Suddenly, two flashes of color whizzed down their staircase, one with a head of bushy blonde hair and the other in front with straight blonde hair. Draco and Hermione looked over the wall in between their den and parlor, waiting to hear the latest argument between the youngest two children in the family.

"Apollo Abraxous! Give me back my trainer wand! I was practicing my wand work!" A shrill female voice called. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Harry, those two are always fighting about anything and everything!" Hermione said. A crash was heard from the other room and all of the adults winced.

"Not until you tell me where my broom is! I know you know where they hid it! I need to practice for the mini-match!" A high-pitched male voice said.

"Why don't you just learn a point-me spell? Oh, wait, you opted out of a training wand!" The girl shrieked again. Another crash was heard.

"Why would I want four days of playing with a stick? I'm not a spell geek like you 'Ari! I get to do that in a couple years, I might as well live now!" Apollo said again. Hermione made a move to go hassle with her children, but Scorpius and 'Cissa quickly stood up and decided to do it for her.

"We got in mum. They'll calm down a bit when they see us here, without the whole wedding crew." Scorpius said. They walked out of the room, and quickly the sounds of minor body binding charms and repairing charms were heard. A few minutes later, Scorpius reentered the den with John slung over his shoulder, and 'Cissa with the young girl, Artemis, in her arms.

"Artemis! Apollo! We have company. Running around the house behaving like a house elf on butterbeer is highly improper behavior for a Malfoy! Apollo, your broom was taken away by Trinky last Tuesday, you get it back on this Tuesday. She told you, as have your mother and I, repeatedly to not fly in the manor, and so you go up to the dowager level and do it in your grandmother's quarters!" Draco said coolly. He looked at his youngest son's crestfallen face and then looked toward his daughter.

"Ari, your training wand is with Madam Sequell, she was looking into having it improved to accommodate your growing core. Your mother and I can show you some wand work next week. How does that sound?" Draco said to appease his youngest. She smiled and ran back upstairs, while his son skulked up with her.

"You bought a seven-year old a training wand 'Mione?" Ginny asked, surprised by the early age of the gift. Hermione shrugged.

"She started showing magical maturity with more strength and ability than any of the other children at her age. We sought out Madam Sequell, just like we had with Scorp and 'Cissa, and she suggested that we start her early on her magical training. After all, I hadn't reached mage status when Scorp and 'Cissa were born, and there's a reason women aren't advised to have children if they become mages. If Draco hadn't completed a Mastery, I probably wouldn't have gotten pregnant again, due to the incompatibility of the level of magics. As it stands, it's highly likely that Ari will have to pursue outlets for her extra magic all of her life. Apollo gets his out through sports, Quidditch and rugby, muggle and magical." Hermione sighed, leaned back into the loveseat and rubbed her eyes.

"We didn't know for a while whether the core strength would manifest normally or advanced in ability. For a while we were actually worried that they were both squibs, that 'Mione had pulled too much magic during the pregnancy. And then they both began their unique signs, signs stronger than average for children their age and with the lack of previous magical outlet. Ari's core is stronger than Apollo's. It was easier for 'Mione's magic to flow to the same gender than to a different one. That's just the way that magic works in the instances." Draco added. 'Cissa thought for a moment and then spoke up to her parents.

"If Albus and I ever do have children, would they be possible candidates for such strong cores?" 'Cissa asked. Albus and his parents all choked on their glasses of alcoholic beverages and Hermione gave 'Cissa an amused look.

"You're a strong witch in your own right, and Harry had an exceptionally strong core. He could've been a mage as well, if he would have pursued that avenue. But with each generation that doesn't do the mastery studies, the odds become less and less as the magic steadies out to its average educational level. If you or Albus plan on becoming masters of any field, then yes. It would be highly likely that your children would exhibit similar signs to Ari and Apollo." Hermione stated. Harry coughed and gestured by to the picture, as if a sign to finish up the story. Draco picked back up from where Hermione had left off.

"Hermione and I were both studying arithmacy, and so I'd help her with that. I'd also been exceptionally good at both of the other subjects she was pursuing mastery in, and so we came to an easy way of helping each other in both arithmacy and her other apprenticeships. It was kind of hard at first, due to the previous status of our relationship, and the fact that then she was still dating Ronald. When he ended things with her, I was the shoulder she cried on, not Harry, not Ginny. Once she seemed happier, I asked her out. And thankfully, she said yes." Draco looked towards his wife and she rolled her eyes.

"It was the week before my first year of finished apprenticeship. So, Draco and I are studying there for two more years before we're deemed ready to take our apprenticeship qualifier, to move to the adept level. So they schedule it on the lunar eclipse for me, because of my conflicts with my other two apprentice level tests. So, I'm taking my test, I finish it and owl it in. I'm finished, completely done with three apprenticeships! And when I turn around, there's Draco, one knee on the ground and asks me to marry him." Hermione stated.

"Oh, that's so romantic! How'd she respond Daddy?" 'Cissa gushed. All of the other adults snickered when she called him daddy; it was just an odd concept for them.

"She said not right now, ask me again later." Draco responded. 'Cissa's mouth dropped to the ground at her father's statement.

"Mum! How could you turn him down? Why? What? But…" 'Cissa's confused behavior caused a laugh from her mother and a chuckle from her fiancé. Albus put his arm around 'Cissa and kissed her temple, acknowledging that she was heavily confused and in need of a support.

"I wasn't ready for marriage. The whole ordeal with Ronald was still raw to me, and I know it seemed like it wasn't at that time, but it really was difficult for me to deal with. Losing him not only as a lover, but as a friend too would have been devastating for me. I just wanted to ease everyone into the idea of Draco and I being together. I didn't think that jumping headfirst into a proposal was the way to remedy the issue. Draco understood after a while, but in the moment he was pretty aggravated at me." Hermione snickered. Draco let out an uninterpretable grunt and went back to looking at the photo.

"I still consider it one of the happier days in my life. She never told me 'no' that day. She just said to ask again later. And I did. Every month on the dot I would ask her to marry me, and again, and again, and again. I was twenty the first time I asked her, and she didn't accept until she was twenty-three. I asked every month for three years. There were some times in there where she nearly said yes, but it wasn't until she'd finished her halfway mark of adept training and had secured a ministry position that she accepted. Then it was a year-long engagement, and all sorts of other turmoil, but we did eventually end up married! Bonded, sealed and stuck together." He grinned. Draco and Hermione exchanged another kiss and looked back to their extended family.

"You two got formally bonded? I never knew that, I just assumed you had the basic ministry bonding." Hermione shook her head and Albus spoke up.

"What's the difference? I mean, I know the ministry bondings are rather bland, but what's the impressibe thing about a formal bonding?" Albus asked.

"A ministry bonding could be considered the same thing as a muggle marriage. You sign a paper that says you are joining your lives and assets together. However, in the wizarding world, you have the option to be formally bonded. That means that during your wedding ceremony, your core is brought out in a manifestation of light, and it attempts to bond with your partner. If you do, you are soul mates; or, close enough to soul mates. Otherwise, the bonds reject one another, and you can still carry on with the ceremony, but most people don't knowing there's someone out there more in-tune with themselves. If the bond does accept though, it's completely amazing. Everything you know about that person and their feelings is amplified ten-fold. You become so in-tune with them that you practically think on the same brain. The only issue is, you can never divorce." Hermione concluded. 'Cissa looked thoughtfully at Albus as her mother was explaining this.

"What does it take to get a formal bonding?" 'Cissa asked. Everyone in the room looked wearily at her, all knowing what she was thinking.

"A mage does it, preferably one close to you; like a mentor, or a relative." 'Cissa nodded. And let out a deep shaky breath.

"Would you formally bond Albus and me?" 'Cissa asked, to the shock of her fiancé and the suspicion of everyone else.

* * *

Cliff! I love cliffs! :) So this is basically going over the first attempt at the Granger/Malfoy engagement. I don't think that 'Mione would have said yes immediately, as portrayed here. You also got the first real glimpse at the twins, who are havoc and fun all over! lol

**Review Shout Outs:**

**MasterLunaDurin: Of course I'll write more! Right now I'm in the process of playing catch up, but this story will probably be updated around everyday, with each chapter being somewhere around 2,000 words. I have enough prompts for 366 days, and I will be so happy when I get caught up! lol But to answer your question straight, yes, this will be continued, with relatively quick updates. **

**LoveIsAllADream: Always such funny stories! lol I post a reply to every review that's made, it's kind of a way of saying to everyone that I respect the opinions and praise (pos or neg) of all reviews. I can PM if that's what you wish, but every review still gets its own shout out hanging here in the AN. **

**leilane (guest): Even guests get reviews! :) Thanks for the feedback, it's much appreciated. **

_Prompt_

_January 5: Write about a day moon. _

Disclaimer: Should I have owned Harry Potter, Hermione would have continued her education! But she didn't. So I don't. :(


End file.
